Luna, My Love
by A Renegade Time Lord
Summary: What if the Mane Six couldn't stop Nightmare Moon and free Princess Luna alone? What if the Elements of Harmony failed? A LunaxOC fic, (NO CLOP), starring one of my two absolute FAVORITE ponies, the lovely Princess of the Night, Princess Luna! The other favorite is Twilight Sparkle, and she has a bit-more-than-a-cameo in this fic. Please review! Princess Luna appears at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: For any and all reference, I do not own Hasbro, The Hub, nor My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Excluding my OCs, all characters (Except the Doctor, The TARDIS, etc.)belong to Hasbro and shall be returned from whence they came in original intact packaging. I do not own Doctor Who, the character of the Doctor, or the TARDIS. Thank you!

Author's Note: I feel I must warn you: This is a really very rough draft. I typed the four chapters you see now literally last night. Not part of the day yesterday. Literally, last night and some of this morning, and I've not really had much time to proofread them, so don't be surprised if you come across errors or incontinuities. Read at your own risk. Thank you!

Chapter One: Awakening

Inside the dream\2:45 A.M., Soluna Plantation

"NO! Don't you dare try to lie to me! You are naught but an extension! She is NOT dead! Were she dead, you would not be here! You are but one side of a coin; you cannot exist without her! Don't you dare lie to me,-"

"Professor?"  
Awakening. The esteemed Pegasus pony Professor Enoch A.L. Aurobolosai, M.D., Ph.D, opened his eyes, feeling for all Equestria like he had been climbing mountains for three days straight. His sleep had not been restful in the slightest, due to the nightmares he had been having. Emitting a groan, he raised himself on his elbows to look at the grey Pegasus mare who had awoken him: Ditzy Doo, also known as Derpy. "Oh! Professor, I'm sorry, I-I should have knocked. I'll go-" She stammered, embarrassed that she had caught her friend in bedstate.  
"Oh, it's quite all right, Ditzy- er, Miss Hooves. I wouldn't have gotten much sleep in any case. Come in, if you wish." Enoch said sleepily, rolling out of bed and fighting a mighty yawn as he spoke. "Why, that tray looks to be rather weighty. Let me help you with that!" He reached over and put his hooves under it, supporting it. "I've got it, Professor!" Ditzy exclaimed. "No, no, I have given you quite a shock this morning. And it appears to be set with breakfast for two, yes? Yourself and I? It would be a shame if the floor consumed the breakfast you've made for us, as it was about to. By the by, where is Dinky? Is she still asleep?" Enoch asked. "Yes, she's still out like a light." Ditzy said, smiling at the mention of her daughter's name.

The cyan blue Pegasus pony carefully carried the tray to the table and was somewhat dismayed to find it occupied by papers, schematics and diagrams. He set the tray on a chair, moved all his papers off the table and onto the desk, neatly straightening them as he went. He shuffled his wings as he worked, something Ditzy found quite cute.

After a minute of this, "Anything I can do, Professor?" she asked. "Nope! Done!" Enoch said brightly, stretching his wings as far as they would go. "Please, Miss Hooves, sit! Enjoy the fruits of your culinary labors. You needn't wait for me." Said he, drawing a bathrobe about his form. "Say, what is the time?" he asked, looking under the bed for his alarm clock, which had routinely fallen off the bed. "Ow!" exclaimed, hitting his head. "Ah! Yes. Very good. 2:45 A.M.? My word. Regrettable, but understandable, as I must soon depart for Canterlot. Oh, that reminds me. Miss Hooves, are you coming with me to Canterlot this morning? I needs must talk with Princess Celestia about my role in preparations for the Summer Sun Festival. It's being held here in Ponyville this year, you know." "Yes!"  
"Have you packed?" That last question must have thrown into relief that Ditzy had not packed; in fact she hadn't even made up her mind until Enoch had asked if she was going! "I'll take that as a 'No.', yes?" he said, looking at her with his slightly mismatched eyes. "Right. I mean, no, I haven't packed."

"Would you like some assistance? I'll help you and Dinky pack. Ah, is Dinky coming?" Enoch asked, tilting his head. "No, Professor, she's staying with Fluttershy. Besides, after you eat the first thing you ought to do is take a shower." Ditzy said with a small smile, pointing her hoof at his mane. Enoch looked sideways at the full-length mirror; his black mane was all mad, strands poking out, looking like a nest of writhing snakes, bed-head bad enough that one could use it as a punching bag and it would come out the same.  
He ran a hoof through his tail; it was the same. Alarmed, he sprang out of his chair.  
"Sweet Sist- Sweet Celestia! I can't go to Canterlot looking like this!" He bolted out of the bedroom... then came back. "Then again, I couldn't possibly offend my friend and research assistant who has made a delightful breakfast for herself and I, now can I?" Enoch said shamefacedly, walking back to the table and planted himself upon the chair.

15 Minutes later, 3;00 A.M.

"Wonderful, Miss Hooves, absolutely fantastic. Once again, you surpass yourself! The hay bacon, the toast and jam, the tea, everything! You ought to think about opening a restaurant! You wouldn't have to worry about your job at Pegasus Mail anymore. I'd give you some of the space here, at Soluna, if you wished to do so." Enoch said, with manner of someone who has eaten just a bit too much. "Though I still say you that should have woken me up and had me assist you. How early did you rise? One o'clock?"

"Yes, around that." Ditzy said, tiredly. "I knew you were going to Canterlot this morning, and I knew you had forgotten your potion. I wanted you to get as much sleep as possible."

"What about you?" the blue Pegasus returned. "You often sleep 'til 5:00 in the morning. Then you make sure Dinky gets up in time for school, then you wake me up, if I'm not already. You walk Dinky to school, walk back here, and then you ready yourself to go to the post around 7:00 A.M.; you get off around 3:10 in the afternoon, just in time to get to Cheerliee's school to walk Dinky home. And then you do what chores I haven't gotten to! After you finish, you go to bed around, what, 9 o'clock?" Enoch sighed, rubbing his neck. "Miss Hooves, my point is, you work far too hard. You need - nay, you deserve a break. Let me help you pack for Canterlot. Then you sleep, 'til it's time to go. I'll wake you." he said, finishing his miniature speech.

"What about Dinky? Her breakfast...?" Ditzy began.

"I will take care of Dinky this morning. I will walk her to Fluttershy's house at 7:00. Oh, yes. I nearly forgot. I will take Dinky with me as I run the few errands I have this morning, if you are agreeable?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Errands with Dinky

5:00 A.M. The same morning, Soluna Plantation

Dinky collided with the Professor's legs as he stepped out of the bathroom, having just taken a shower to cure his gnarly bed-head. "Hi, Professor!" Dinky said, bright as Celestia's sun. "Where's Momma?" she asked, looking around the blue Pegasus's legs.  
"Good morning to you, Dinky." Enoch said with a smile, crouching so he would be face-level with the filly. "Your mother is asleep. She spent the whole morning preparing for our trip to Canterlot today. She was very tired, so I helped her pack and put her to bed, so she could have some sleep before we left." he explained.  
"But then, who's walkin' me to school?" She asked.  
"I am, if you're alright with that?" Enoch asked.  
"Sure! But it's kinda early to go school, Doc."  
"That's why I wanted to ask you if you would mind coming with me to run a couple errands this morning before I take you to school? If not, I can take you directly over to Fluttershy's house, or you could stay here. Or I could take you to the school now? Though, as you said, it is too early for school." Enoch rambled, unsure of how to act in front of foals. "Yeah! Are we going to eat before we leave?" Dinky asked, wondering what errands the stallion would be doing.  
"...How about Sugarcube Corner? Or I could make you something? What would you like?"  
"Yeah, Sugarcube Corner would be great. When will we leave?" Dinky asked, anxious to eat.  
"I'll meet you at the front door as soon as you get your schoolthings, my dear." Enoch said with a smile. That did it; Dinky took off like a bottle rocket, careening around the corner of the hallway to her room. She met the stallion at the front door in less than five minutes.  
"Ready?" Enoch asked, amused by the filly's seemingly-boundless energy. "Ready as ever!" She replied, practically bouncing in place.  
"Let us depart!"

5:15 A.M. the same morning, Sugarcube Corner Bakery, Ponyville

"A full lemon cake, please, Mrs. Cake. And two pints of milk." Enoch said.  
"Sure dear! That will cost you thirteen bits." Said Mrs. Cake cheerily.  
"Thirteen bits? Not twenty-five?" Enoch asked.  
"No dear. Thirteen bits only! We have an early-bird special today, fifty percent off all orders made before nine o'clock!" said the baker.  
"...But thirteen isn't one-half of twenty-five." the Pegasus insisted.  
"Thirteen bits please, dear." Mrs. Cake said patiently.  
"Yes ma'am." Enoch counted out the money and laid it in Mrs. Cake's hoof. Not fifteen seconds later did Pinkie Pie prance out carrying the ordered items.  
"Here you go, mister!" she said brightly. Enoch accepted the items with a small bow. "Thank you, Miss Pie, Mrs. Cake. Have a nice day!"  
"You too, mister!" Pinkie exclaimed.

The Pegasus trotted over to the table where Dinky was waiting for him and deposited the foodstuffs in fornt of the hungry filly. "Dig in, my dear." he said. She needed no encouragement whatsoever; she had eaten half the cake and drained a pint of milk in six minutes flat. And it was a BIG cake, weighing at least five pounds at barest possible minimum. When she came up for air, Enoch asked, "Are you really going to eat the entire cake?" The filly shook her head. "I seriously doubt it, Professor... It probably weighs as much as I do." Enoch laughed. "I'll eat my half then. Excellent. One of Miss Pie's lemon cakes are, for lack of a better term, edible perfection." He scooped a piece onto a fork, popped it in his mouth, and an enormous smile illuminated his face the second it touched his tongue. "Hm...mmm... hah..." He spent twenty-five full minutes savoring the absolutely phenomenal flavor of the world-class cake, closing his eyes to better absorb it. When he was finished, about one-eighth of the cake remained. "Professor? Are you gonna finish that?" Enoch opened his eyes to see Dinky staring at the last piece. Wordlessly, he turned the plate so that the piece faced the filly. She ate it in four big bites. (Just think of the sound a wood chipper makes; it seems suitable.) The stallion spied the remaining pint of milk, and, overcome with a big thirst brought on by the cake, seized it and drained it, leaving some for Dinky to quench the her own inevitable cake-thirst. Enoch took a pen out of his pocket, picked up a compliment/suggestion card, and filled it out very quickly, writing naught but compliments. "Okay Doc, where to next?" Dinky asked, looking up at him. "The Doctor's place, I think. He was making something for me, a component for my latest project." "What are you working on anyway?" Dinky asked. But the Pegasus only shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Housecall on the Doctor

6:15 A.M., The same morning, Ponyville Scrapyard

"Why does your friend live in a junkyard?" Dinky asked, unable to fathom why somepony, anypony would live in a junkyard.  
"He doesn't. Well, not really. He lives in a junkyard... and he ...doesn't... live in a junkyard. It's kind of hard to explain. I could explain it, but I'd need a few hours at least. It is THAT complicated." Enoch said, producing a flashlight from one of his saddlebags. Flicking it on, he panned the beam around, landing on a tall, beatup blue box that read "Police Box" at the top. "Ah! Here we are." Enoch exclaimed, looking pleased that he had found it. "I'm surprised that we located it as quickly as we did. He likes to move it around, the Doctor."

"It moves?" Dinky asked, not for the first time doubting the sanity of her mother's employer and friend. "It does much more than move, Dinky." said the aforementioned employer and friend. "Now, let's see if he's up. He should be." Raising a hoof, Enoch knocked on the side of the box, which was actually a pair of doors, Dinky realized. Five seconds passed... ten...fifteen...twenty. "He must not be up. No matter. I have a key!" he said, fishing in his pocket. "Ah! Found it."  
"Why do you have a key?" Dinky asked. "I used to travel with him." Enoch explained.  
THUNK. Creeeeak. "Oh. He's changed it."  
"Huh?"  
"The interior. He's... You wouldn't understand unless you see it. Come see it Dinky!"  
"See what? The inside of a... Um... Oh wow."

"Well?" A new voice registered itself with the ponies' eardrums and they spun around to meet a rather handsome brown Earth Pony wearing a tie (Not a bow tie, even though they ARE cool:) and square-framed glasses.  
Enoch was the first to speak: "Doctor! My dear Doctor, what are you doing hiding in the corner?"  
A smile crept across the new pony's -the Doctor's- face. "Something clever, Enoch. Do you not see the brainy specs?" And he lifted a hoof, pointed to his face.  
The speech center of Dinky's brain finally figured out that not working was no way to behave, and she stumbled into speech: "Wha...um...gwuh? 's...'s bigger on th' inside?"  
The Doctor looked up from his work and said, "There it is!"  
Eager to resume his errands, Enoch changed the subject; "I take it you're done making the part I asked for, Doctor?"  
"Yes, yes. It's done. And for the lives of me, I cannot figure out what you need it for! Now will you tell me?" said the Doctor, getting up off the chair hidden in the corner.  
"I'll let you in on it... over lunch at Sugarcube Corner in a week?" Enoch asked, an amused gleam in his eye. "Fine... a week. Take your part, then." The Earth pony grumbled.  
"Thank you, dear fellow."  
"Where are you headed? I'll drop you off." The Doctor offered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Rarity at the Boutique

6:30 A.M. The same morning, The Carousel Boutique, Ponyville

Vworp...Vworp...Vworp...DOON. Creeeeeeeak.  
"Thank you for the lift, Doctor!" Enoch said.  
"By all means! Just tell me what you need that part for next week!" The Doctor shouted back.  
Creeeeak. The TARDIS doors shut. Vworp...Vworp...Vworp...  
"He's not a bad fellow, just... he can be arrogant, hotheaded and impulsive at times." Enoch felt the need to excuse his friend for displaying those three characteristics. "His other qualities more than make up for those three, in my opinion."  
"Uh-huh."  
"I do hope Rarity is in now."  
"Yeah."  
"Dinky?"  
"Yes?"  
"Still trying to figure out how that box was really bigger on the inside?"  
"Yes. My mind is... well, blown." "I had the same reaction when I first went inside it, too. I couldn't figure it out either. I'm still trying to. And now, I think I've gotten the Doctor back for a really mean practical joke he played on me when I traveled with him; I've managed to stump him!"  
"...Stumped him."  
"...Let's go in."

The bell above the door tinkled as Enoch pushed the door open. Rarity's younger sister Sweetie Belle was standing at the register, (reading a magazine with a bored expression upon her face) as she did on occasion before she left for school. She looked up when she heard the bell, and she kept her attention on the stallion who had entered. Partly because a stallion had entered her sister's shop, (Males rarely entered boutiques in general, much less Rarity's Carousel Boutique, the home of the best seamstress from Ponyville to Canterlot!) and partly because she had a fondness for this particular stallion.

"Good morning to you, Sweetie Belle." he greeted her with that smooth, unplaceable accent of his. Oh my Celestia, he's actually speaking to me! This is- Oh sweet Celestia, he's looking at me!

"G-good morning, Professor."

"Is your sister in?" He asked. How he spoke kind of without saying his 'R's- what did Rarity say it was? Non-rhotic? Hearing those sweet words flow over her was a thrill all it's own! Nothing could compare to it, NOTHING.

"Y-yes, yes, she is." Sweetie stammered. Since when did the temperature go up?

"May I see her, please? If she's not busy, that is."

"Yes sir! I'll... go get her. Be right back!" She turned around and practically bolted up the stairs behind her. She seemed to be doing her best to get away from him just as fast as she possibly could. As she fled, Enoch looked down at Dinky. "Did I say something to offend her? I hope not."

6:33 A.M. The same morning, The Carousel Boutique, Second floor

"Rarity! We have a customer!" Sweetie knocked on her sister's bedroom door.  
"...AND YOU'RE INTENTIONALLY KEEPING THE CUSTOMER WAITING?!" Rarity's angry and shocked reply came from behind the door, almost blowing it off it's hinges and flattening Sweetie. "It's the Professor. He's asking to see you." The door flew open, swinging very close to Sweetie's snout. She quickly backed away from the homicidal door and (just a bit fearfully) looked at her sister. Or at least, the blur her sister had become, since Rarity was on her way down the staircase faster than Sweetie had come up.

6:33 A.M. The same morning, The Carousel Boutique, First floor

"...AND YOU'RE INTENTIONALLY KEEPING THE CUSTOMER WAITING?!" Enoch heard Rarity's 'angry' voice on the first floor, loud enough to make anyone jump. As it was, he dropped the issue of Cosmoponytan he was reading (an interesting and informative article on bad first dates and how to avoid them), Dinky stopped pondering the TARDIS's interior, and the lights on the second floor of the house of Berry Punch (who lived next door) came on.  
He barely had time to think 'What in Equestria is going on up there?' when Rarity came barreling down the staircase and nearly collided with the register in her haste. She looked about, spotted him, and immediately retreated into the small forest of dry-cleaning orders, muttering ''A-U-R-O-B-O'' to herself and looking for a matching order. "Ah! Here we are! 'Aurobolosai, Enoch, A.L.!'" She brought a suit(covered in plastic) to the register and lovingly laid it upon the counter. "Have you brought it?" She asked, an odd, hungry gleam in her eyes.

"Good morning to you, Miss Belle. Yes, I have brought the item." He stood and approached the counter, leaned in close, "Your payment: one of only twelve known white-point star diamonds. Keep it secret, Rarity. Keep it safe. Many ponies would kill for the chance to even see that stone." He dipped a hoof in his pocket and brought out the most beautiful diamond Rarity had ever seen or would ever be likely to see again. He put it in her hoof and covered it with her other hoof. "Where-" Rarity's voice failed her for a moment. She cleared her throat and tried again. She whispered, "How in Equestria did you obtain this diamond?" "It was given to me by a certain Special Agent of the Royal Investigative Service as thanks for my assistance on a case." Enoch replied. "It was a very difficult and unique case. I cannot divulge the events of it to you. Indeed, only he and I know what really happened. Please, do not speak of it to anyone." He straightened. "Is the payment satisfactory?"  
Struck dumb, Rarity nodded. The Pegasus leaned in again. "Try selling that stone at an auction.  
To me, your service is worth every carat of that stone. I will not accept it back." he said.  
"But, it was given to you! A gift, you said." Rarity said, trying to return the stone to him.  
"A gift that I could do what I chose with it. And I am paying you with it, and I will not accept it back.  
After all, love is immaterial; it has no attatchable price tag. Even Time cannot destroy love. That diamond is fiddly bits compared to love." He straightened. "Good day to you, Miss Belle. I have a filly to deliver to Fluttershy, a friend to rouse, and a Canterlot train to catch."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Foal for Fluttershy

7:00 A.M. The same morning, Fluttershy's cottage, Ponyville

Enoch breathed in through his nose, taking in the smell of the morning air. His and Dinky's hooves clopped on the smooth stones making up the walkway to Fluttershy's house. "Lovely summer morning, particularly at this time." Enoch said. "What do you think?"  
"It is a very nice morning." Dinky agreed.  
"Oh. It seems that Apple Bloom and Scootaloo are already here. And Miss Dash and Soarin' too, with their foals. It seems dear Fluttershy has plenty of help with her charges this morning." He stepped up to the door and rang the bell. Fluttershy's sweet, dulcet voice came from the upper floor: "Apple Bloom, would you get the door, please?"

The door opened and there stood Apple Bloom, not more than sixteen years old. She had a part-time job working with Fluttershy at her babysitting business, as did Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, although Sweetie worked fewer hours, due to her working at Rarity's boutique. "Howdy, Professor! How ya doin'? Wontcha come in?" she said, beckoning the Pegasus and Dinky inside. "Good morning to you, Miss Bloom. How are you? I have yet another charge for you." Dinky peeped out from behind his legs and looked around. "Oh hi Dinky! Ah didn't see ya there. Ya hungry?" Apple Bloom said, looking down at Dinky with a great big, sparkling white smile. She smiled back, shook her head. "Hi, Apple Bloom." Dinky said quietly.

Enoch looked back into the house, staring sraight over Apple Bloom's head. He didn't even have to crane his neck, he could see straight over her; he stood at least a foot over the Earth pony. (But, then again, he towered over most ponies, excluding Big Mac, Princess Celestia, and Snowflake, the white male Pegasus with tiny wings, bulging muscles and that says "YEAH!" all the time.) "Is Fluttershy available, Miss Bloom? I should like to see her for a moment before I leave. If she is available, that is." He asked politely. "Yep, she's in her bedroom with her foal. Why?" She asked. "No reason. I simply wondered if she was available and if I could see her. I've not seen her for quite some time, since her seven-months baby shower, actually. And I made something for her foal." The stallion said. Apple Bloom stepped aside, admitting him entrance to the cottage. "Her room's upstairs, second door on the right. Knock before ya go in. Try any funny stuff, an' Ah'll buck ya inta next Tuesday!" Apple Bloom said with a grin. Enoch winked in return and waved good-bye to Dinky. "'Bye!" she said brightly, waved and went to find a friend before it was time for school.  
He mounted the staircase and felt the staircase as he went up, rubbed it with his hoof, feeling the texture of it, worn smooth by years of hooves sliding up and down on it. It was older wood, good wood. It would stay strong for many more years, barring an accident. He climbed the rest of the staircase, passed the first door, and knocked gently on the second on the right. Once again, Fluttershy's dulcet tones radiated from behind it. "Who is it?"

"It is I, Enoch! May I enter?" replied the stallion. "Enoch! Oh yes, come in!" He grasped the doorknob and pushed the door open, revealing Fluttershy holding her foal, an Earth filly, by the name of Apple Turnover. Oh, how I've dreamt of such a sight, a new mother and her foal. he thought. Only it was my foal, and the mother was... well, not Fluttershy. Though that time has long since passed. "Good morning, Fluttershy." Enoch said with a smile. "Good morning Enoch! You're up and about rather early today. Did you bring Dinky over today?" She replied, happy to see her friend. "Indeed, I did! And yes, I am up rather early. Ditzy and I were preparing for our trip to Canterlot. She was up much earlier than I and, so she could get some rest, I put her to bed and I told her that I would take care of everything this morning." he summarized.

"In any case, one reason I am here now is bringing Dinky to you and the other is that I have something for your foal. A gift I made. I do hope young Apple Turnover will like it?" the stallion said hopefully. He rummaged in his saddlebag and pulled out a medium-sized sphere. "It could serve as entertainment for Turnover and a nightlight: A portable stellarium! Let me tell you how it works. Wherever you are, the stellarium recieves a real-time image of the night sky and projects it across the ceiling! Now, it's not just stars; it is the entire night sky you see, and the sky behind it. Say, there is a meteor shower outside. You want to see it, but you can't. Well, you can." he said with a smile. "It displays everything in your corner of the sky, even in the daytime. Galaxies, nebulae, everything. Including the Moon."

He paused. "Now, let me tell you how to work it: Just plug it in and hit the switch on its side! Easy! And it's very durable; it should last you at least twenty years." He finished, looking rather pleased with himself. "Would you like to see a demonstration?"  
"Yes, please. It sounds very interesting, Enoch."  
At that, the stallion crossed the room, knelt, and plugged the stellarium into the wall socket there.  
Click. A very low hum came form the stellarium; almost too low to hear, certainly not enough to wake a sleeping foal, or prevent one from sleeping. "Will you turn the light out, please?" Enoch asked. "It doesn't work if the lights are on, unfortunately." he explained. Click. The room was plunged into near darkness; the only light in the room came from the collection of beautiful, yet dim lights and loose, ethereal shapes that now slowly danced across the ceiling. After a moment, a small, childish babble came forom the other side of the room: Apple Turnover had giggled at the sight. "Turnover likes it! She giggled!"

"Does she really?"  
"Yes! Enoch, how did you make that?" Fluttershy asked, very much intrigued by it.  
"The unicorns are not the only ones who can manipulate magic, my dear. Only they can do it naturally, through their bodies. I can explain it, but- Ah, tell you what. In four weeks, I'm giving a lecture on free-flowing magical energies at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns in Canterlot. If you can make it, I'll explain everything there. That is, if you want to come? If you can come, is more the question; can you?" Enoch asked, trying not to bury Fluttershy under a mountain of questions.  
"I'm sorry, Enoch, I won't be able to. I've got Turnover to look after and I couldn't leave Mac here all alone to look after her and do everything he needs to do. I'm sorry." She explained.

"You needn't feel sorry about that, Fluttershy. I'm sorry you won't be able to come." Enoch said. He slipped a hoof into his pocket and pulled out his watch. He opened it, looked down, and promptly closed it again and looked up. "Oh dear. I'm sorry, I have to go. I do wish I could stay longer and talk with you, but I need to return to the house and finish preparations for the trip to Canterlot. We've only five hours until the train leaves!"


	6. Chapter 6

7:45 A.M., Main Street, Ponyville, Business Section

_The air is getting warmer_, Enoch thought as he ambled down Main Street, hooves in his pockets, just enjoying the morning. Soon, summer will fully arrive, and the night sky can be seen clearly. He had a sense of closure about him, that he had paid off his debts, for the most part. The remainder could be satisfied in Canterlot, which, conveniently, was where the debtors were located. He already had a will written out in his own hoof-writing, and, in the event of his death, Soluna and the secrets it contained would be given to the Ponies of Equestria, in accordance with his wishes. The house itself and the adjoining buildings would most likely be turned into a museum or a Ponyville branch of Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, in accordance with his wishes, once again, in the event of his death.

The gnarly wubs coming from Vinyl Scratch's electronica studio were in stark contrast with the elegant notes emanating from Octavia's classical studio across the street. He wished the two would produce another album together. The musicmares were often in friendly competition against each other, but when they put their heads together, they made phenomenal music. The sounds from both studios combined as they were on the street would give most ponies headaches, but Enoch found them strangely enjoyable. True, they gave him a headache too, but he liked the music. He flashed back to around three years ago. He had awarded her a Saddlevarius violin (a prize donated by a very wealthy family in Canterlot) for her superb performance in Canterlot's annual classical music competition, featuring the best up-and-coming musicians from not only Equestria, but the entire world. "A wonderful instrument for a wondeful musician," he had said. She was, according to the judges of the show, Equestria's finest celloist. Most of the townsponies in attendance agreed.

He sat down on a bench in front of Vinyl's shop. He had not lied to Fluttershy when he said he had to leave; he really ought to return to the house and finsh up preparations for the trip, but the morning was so soothing, he simply had an overwhelming desire to relax and simply enjoy the morning for an hour or two. A silly excuse, but true nonetheless. Still, something felt... not quite right. Two things, actually: He had none of Octavia's green tea to drink, and, most importantly, he was alone. He both absolutely _hated_ to be alone, and was afraid of being alone. When he was alone, he had naught but his thoughts for company, and his thoughts were most unpleasant, especially now. Seeing the love that flowed between Ditzy and Dinky, and Fluttershy, Big Mac, and young Apple Turnover only threw into ever-clearer view the fact that he was a very lonely pony. He was truly alone, with nopony else even similar to him, rather like the Doctor, and even though he was the last of the Time Lords, the very last of his species in the entire Universe, the Doctor still had his TARDIS.

To tell the truth, he dreaded going to Canterlot and conferring with Princess Celestia. She brought up so many bad and happy memories, and just being in the same room with her brought them all raging to the forefront of his mind, forcing him to think through them, keep his train of thought and talk at the same time. His vision blurred and he raised a hoof and drew it across his eyes, taking away tears. He stared at them for a moment, surprised. Suddenly, he stood up, wiped his hoof on his trouser leg, turned around and loooked at Octavia's shop. The lights in the living quarters were on. Perhaps he would go and visit Octavia and talk to her about last night's symphonic movement, _The Planets_. Possibly have a cup of tea.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Passing the time

9:00 A.M., Soluna Plantation, Enoch's bedroom

The cyan Pegasus crossed to the fireplace at the far end of the room and looked at the incomplete painting that hung above it, reflecting on his feelings when he painted it. The canvas depicted the sun and moon in perfect harmony and equilibrium, circling Equestria. He had painted this piece and two others identical to it several years ago. He possessed one, Princess Celestia had another hanging in her office in Canterlot, and the third one was missing. Shaking his head, he walked to his desk, snapped on the lamp, and sat down in the chair. He relased a gusty sigh, then picked up the letter from Princess Celestia, opened it and began to re-read it:

My dear Enoch,

I have kept a most careful watch on the movement of the heavens, as I am sure you have as well. You... have kept track of the stars through the years, have you not? I imagine you would. I should hope you know what year this is. In any case, I have decided where to hold the Summer Sun Celebration this year: Ponyville, in your current hometown. I am sending my faithful student, a lavender unicorn mare by the name of Twilight Sparkle, to Ponyville to oversee the preparations for the Celebration.

I believe you are familiar with Twilight? If memory serves, you were one of her professors at my school before I stole her away. Her favorite, actually, if I am any judge; whilst under my tutelage, she often referenced your published works, the notes she took in your classes, and your face-to-face conversations with her when she was your student. She's kept you informed of her progress, yes? She told me she did, by way of the dragon she is raising, Spike.

You needn't worry about finding room and board for yourself and your assistant; I will have rooms in the castle ready for you when you arrive, as I usually do; Twilight will be waiting for you at the train station. I will also have space cleared in the vaults underneath the castle for your device.

Twilight departs for Ponyville in three days. Could you possibly provide her and her dragon with room and board while they are in Ponyville?

We have much to talk about, Enoch, just you and I.

Warmest regards,  
Celestia

P.S. I have enclosed two round-trip train tickets, and, as per your request in your previous letter, an import permit for your device, so you can bring it into Canterlot without undue hassle. At least, without hassle by the City Guard. The R.E.I.S., the Royal Equestrian Investigative Service, however is something else entirely. Even my control over them is limited, as I made sure when I created it. Be sure that you are the one to affix the import permit to the crate containing the device. Do not trust the train station to perform this task. Keep your most important papers with you in your carry-on. I tell you to take all these precautions for a reason: someone has been doing research on you. A file on you was stolen from the R.E.I.S. a few days ago, a classified file. Do not worry yourself about the stolen file; we quickly found the thief and recovered the file, completely intact. I immediately moved them all myself, and only I know where they are now, a secret I will share with you when we meet.

P.P.S. I don't suppose I can convince you to donate your formula, your arcanum, to the Archives. You have donated copies of almost all of your other scientific works to the Archives, but not that formula.

"No, Celestia, I will NOT donate that formula. The formula being in the hooves of ordinary ponies is simply far too dangerous for me to allow. Imagine what the military alone would do with it!"

He had accomplished everything that he wanted and needed to do this morning, and there was still another hour before he should wake Ditzy. At a bit of a loss for something to do, he pulled open a drawer in the desk, and took out a sheet of paper, a bottle of ink, and a quill, ignoring the ball-point pens. He intended to write a return letter, even though he wasn't going to mail it. He paused for a moment, then loaded the quill and laid down letters:

Dear Celestia,  
I am indeed aware of what year it is; I too have kept track of the skies. It has been on my mind ever since last year's Summer Sun Celebration in New Horsleans. How could it not be? On a related note, I believe it will be a good thing for Ponyville to host this year's Celebration and party. For one thing, it will bring much publicity to this lovely little town.

And yes, I am familiar with Miss Twilight Sparkle, she was indeed one of my students before you found her. Did she really say I was her favorite teacher? Perhaps second-favorite, now she's your student, but the praise is still flattering. She certainly was among my top-favorite students; very few ponies, colts or fillies, ever took to my lessons or understood them as well as she did. Such an intelligent Unicorn. I was so very proud of her when she told me that you had taken her on as your personal student.

Twilight meeting us at the train station would be most satisfactory, and I would be more than willing to provide her with a place to stay while in Ponyville. She stays at the castle now, yes? On that subject, thank you very much for letting Ditzy and I stay at the castle ourselves, even though you know I maintain a house in Canterlot.

There are many more things that I would like to say in this letter, but I must save them for a face-to-face meeting. We have much to talk about, just you and I.

Respectfully,  
Enoch A.L. Aurobolosai

P.S. Under no conditions could I allow my formula to be in the hooves of ordinary ponies. Think of what your military alone could do with it! Equestria's armed forces are already the strongest in the world, save for the Crystal Empire's, when it was still here. In my opinion, it does not need any more power or weapons.

P.P.S. Thank you for enclosing the train tickets.

P.P.P.S. New Horseleans, wow, what a party that was!

Finished with his letter, but still unsatisfied, he lay down his quill. He had decided he would mail it. It would take only a few minutes to send it along the direct link he had to Princess Celestia's inbox. But first, he needed to finish packing his carry-on. He would follow the Princess's advice and pack the most important papers in the carry-on, keeping them with him, as he intended to do in the first place. He also needed to pack the potion he took every night to ward off the nightmares he had every night.

It was really nothing more than a very powerful sedative that allowed the brain to enter a very deep, but relatively inactive REM sleep. The brain is usually much more active while you are sleeping than when you are awake. The potion merely prohibits the brain from this activity. In short, the main effect of this potion was that, except for when he forgot to take it, he did not dream. Another possible side-effect of taking it regularly is that a pony may...MAY... become dependent upon it. Enoch took it simply because it allowed him to sleep restfully. A kind of curse laid upon him prevented him from gaining restful sleep naturally, so he was really in kind of a bind. If he wanted to sleep restfully, he had to take it. There was no alternative.

Enoch sat up straight in his chair, rolled over to the table beside the bed, opened the drawer in it and rummaged in it for a moment, bringing up a blue, unmarked glass bottle, the same color as his and Rainbow Dash's fur, cyan. He really needed to put it in his carry-on if he wanted to survive his subconscious while in Canterlot...

9:40 A.M., Soluna Plantation, Ditzy Doo's bedroom

*Knock, knock, knock* "Miss Hooves? Are you awake? It is time to get ready to go. May I come in?"  
A sleepy snort replied, along with what sounded like somepony falling out of bed. "Oof! Huh?" Um, yeah! Sure." Enoch turned the doorknob, careful to avert his eyes to avoid any awkward sightings of a nether-dressed mare. "I have a cup of tea for you. It is some invigorating stuff; it'll help you to wake up."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Coffee in Canterlot

10:45 A.M., Ponyville Train Station, five minutes before departure

"Is it good?" Enoch asked Ditzy, munching on the funnel cake one of the train's stewards had brought her. "I've never had one of them."  
"Mm." The mare nodded, swallowing her bite. "What book are you reading?" Enoch's face lit up. "It's one of my favorite books, "Two Graves," by D. Preston and L. Child. I would love to meet the authors! It's quite clever, using the names of mythical humans. No one knows who they really are." He said excitedly.  
"What's it about?"  
"Special Agent Alowinnyius Pendergrass of the Equestrian Bureau of Investigation is giving chase to the stallions who foalnapped his wife, Heylen. I'm at the part where he's chasing them to Mareico." he paused. "You can't really understand unless you read the two previous books. I cannot recommend these authors enough, Miss Hooves. I don't often recommend a book to somepony, but these, I must! Would you like to read it?" He asked, closing the book and offering it to her. "Are you done with it?" She asked, leaning forward to take it. "Yes. I've already read it twice over since yesterday morning, when I was at Noteworthy's bookstore." Ditzy's eyes widened. "What." Enoch shrugged his shoulders and gave a wry half-smile. "I'm a fast reader." Genuinely interested now, Ditzy accepted the book.

The moment her hoof touched the book, Enoch delved into his pocket, pulled out a flask, opened it, took a sip, closed it and returned it to his pocket. He laid down in his seat and rolled over to face the back. Her muzzle deep in the book, Ditzy didn't even notice.

3:30 P.M., Canterlot Train Station

A pleasant-sounding female voice came over the train's announcement system:  
*Will all Canterlot-bound passengers please disembark. Repeat, will all Canterlot-bound passengers please disembark.*

The male Pegasus groaned faintly as he was woken by the train's forced decceleration. "Ah. A most unpleasant awakening, being jostled awake by the brakes of a locomotive." Enoch said sleepily. Sitting up, he shook his head and looked across the booth at Ditzy, leaning up against the side of the car, sleeping soundly, the book laying on her lap, pages down. She was snoring slightly. Enoch watched her for a moment, curious. Then he stood, quietly stepped over to her side of the booth, laid a hoof upon her shoulder and shook it gently. "Miss Hooves, we are arrived in Canterlot. Wake up." "Hmm? Wha' izzit Dinks?" She mumbled sleepily, then fell back asleep. Patiently, Enoch shook her awake again. "Ditzy? Wake up. It is time to get off the train." "Five more minutes?"  
"Now, please. The train is unloading right now."  
"Do I hafta?" "Yes."  
"Awww. I' was sucha nice dream..."  
"Come. Give me your hoof. Let us depart."

As Enoch and Ditzy stepped off the train, shielding their eyes from the bright sun, Enoch began to look around. "What are you looking for, Professor?" Ditzy asked. Hoof over his eyes, he said, "Twilight Sparkle. She's supposed to meet us here." After a moment, "Perhaps she got the time wrong?" No sooner had the words left his mouth than a voice cried out, "Professor! Over here!"

Enoch's face brightened and pointed a hoof. "That would be her! See, Miss Hooves, over by the ticket booth?" Ditzy looked over at where his hoof was pointed and, accompanied by a tall and thin tan-colored Earth stallion, a young lavender Unicorn mare was standing by the ticket booth, waving her forelegs in the air. "How do you know _the_Twilight Sparkle?!" Ditzy asked excitedly (Ditzy was an immense fan of the Unicorn's submissions to _Equestria Daily,_ _The Equestrian Journal of Psychiatry_ and her scientific lectures).

Smiling, Enoch replied, "When she was a filly, I was one of her teachers at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Her physics and magical theory teacher, among other subjects. Ooh, look sharp, she comes to us."  
She was indeed approaching at no slow rate, and when she reached the two Pegasi, the Unicorn squeezed Enoch in a bear hug. "Professor! Welcome back to Canterlot!"

Returning the hug, Enoch said, "Twilight! Twilight Sparkle, how are you, my dear? You look wonderful!" Releasing the embrace, the male Pegasus's attention fell on the tan stallion, who had just come into view over Twilight's shoulder. "Good day to you..." He froze, for he recognized the stallion. "Oh goodness gracious me, you're Nickerla Tailsla!"

Before Tesla and Enoch could acquaint themselves, an arrogant snort sounded from behind them. "Hmph. Two Pegasuses, a Unicorn and an Earth pony. You know, _Professor_, ponies of different races should not... intermingle. It is a sign of simply _awful_ breeding to even _consider_ that. You know, I had assumed a pony of your intelligence and standing would know that, but seeing where you hail from, this is not much of a surprise." None of the three needed to turn around to recognize the speaker; indeed, few could not.

Nevertheless, Enoch slowly turned around (intentionally irking Blueblood, for who else could it be?), drew himself to his respectable full height, and made direct eye contact with the almost-tangibly arrogant noblepony, staring him down. "And I would advise _you_, Blueblood, to harrass neither myself nor my companions, and to keep your abnormally large snout out of our business, lest something sharp close upon it."

Shocked, Blueblood's face remained flat expressionless for about two seconds, then it scrunched up in anger and indignation. He swung a hoof at the male Pegasus and he completely lost track of what happened in the next second. All he knew was he somehow ended up sprawling facedown on the Canterlot pavement. Furious, he clambered to his hooves and wheeled about to face the cyan Pegasus. The aforementioned Pegasus was looking at him with a bored face on.

Irritation and annoyance dripping from his voice, Enoch asked, "Are we really going to do this again?" Blueblood snorted angrily, but realized that, once again, he was no match for the Professor. He turned on his heel and stalked away, head held high, muttering something about "an uppity peasant."

Enoch illuminated a big smile and looked at his student, his assistant, then his scientific idol. "Shall we carry on?" he said brightly.

Author's Note: My deepest apologies for my lateness, my dears. I could say that my life as of late has been sheer Discord, what with my job, schoolwork and other duties and that that has kept me from posting/updating in an attempt to save face, but I won't. (Even though it's true.) Please review or PM me your thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Coffee in Canterlot (for really real.)

The stallions hunched over cups of tea and biscotti, much as the mares, both parties chattering away. The boys talked about electricity(Current's specialty) and physics, among many other things. The mares talked about many subjects as well, including how good of a teacher Enoch was.

"So, what all did Enoch teach? How did he even get a job as a teacher at that school? I thought only Unicorns could get in?" Ditzy was saying. Twilight took a sip of her tea, then: "That's right; usually only Unicorns can teach. But, the Professor proved himself when a notice went out saying the School needed a teacher, to replace the one who died." She paused. "The nobles who applied before he did treated him with much scorn and laughed at him for even applying, you can imagine. 'A Pegasus, teaching Unicorns! The very idea,' they said." She(Twilight) laughed. "When the applicants were called into the testing room to show what they had to offer, the Professor was the last in line. Each applicant had exactly one hour to prove their mettle." She paused, taking a sip of her tea. "There were twelve applicants that day. Three took over an hour to make their point, four couldn't fill half of the hour, three had inaccurate information, one other actually met the requirements of the job, and the last one was the Professor." Twilight looked over her shoulder at the stallions. "Mr. Current over there was the other applicant, and they both had the exact same stuff. I'm not quite sure how the Professor won over."

Meanwhile. at the stallion's table...

"That is precisely why my system ought to be used instead of Direct Voltage's system. My alternating current is considerably safer. I can prove it to you. Would you like to come to my laboratory here in Canterlot? It's right over on West Mustang Road." Current was offering. Apparently, Current was as much a fan of Enoch's work as the Pegasus stallion was of his. "I would be delighted! Alas, I am only here in Canterlot for perhaps a week at most. I shall certainly set aside a few hours of a day to visit you. And I, in return, would like to offer you room and board if you are going Ponyville. You could see my workshop and my laboratory? Ah, I nearly forgot. Are you still in your room at the Hotel Canterlot?"

"No, unfortunately. I, ah, ran of money to keep it. I sleep at my laboratory now."

"What! This will not do! Mr. Current, I insist you stay with me at my house here in Canterlot. It's situated at 1529 East Mustang Road, and you can even see your laboratory from the porte cochere. Please, say you'll accept?"

"If you insist, Mr. Aurobolosai."

"Wonderful! I'l take you over straight away, get you a room." Enoch turned to Ditzy. "Miss Hooves? I'm going to take Mr. Current over to my house over on East Mustang. Is that okay? Do you remember the address?"

"The Professor is like a father to me. He's helped me and comforted me many times when I was a filly. For example, one instance, there was a terrible thunderstorm over Canterlot..."

16 years ago...

BOOM! CRACK! BAM! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Terrified, Twilight fell out of her bed, little legs desperately trying to run, to get away from the frightening thunder, but there was nowhere to go to. She was in Celestia's School, and, even though she had been there for quite some time, she had never been there during a thunderstorm. Frightened, the filly thought about using magic to soothe the storm, but she knew she didn't have the strength to do it. She couldn't go to her parents; even though they were in Canterlot, Twilight couldn't get out of the School alone, much less in a thunderstorm. Then, remembering Professor A's words, she decided to go where she could.

Outside Professor A's Room

A frantic knocking woke Enoch from his deep sleep. It wasn't a knocking so much as Mjolnir hitting the door. "Alright, alright, I'm coming! Keep your horseshoes on..." he grumbled. Pajamas rustling, he slid out of bed, shrugged into his bathrobe, and trundled to the door of his chamber to appease the furious knocking. "Who the hoof would be at my door at this time of night?" he yawned as he approached it. He reached the door, turned the handle, and opened the door to be greeted by the sight of... nothing. "P-professor?" A tiny voice called out, sounding terribly frightened. Surprised, Enoch looked left, then right, then down, and saw a tiny lavender filly standing on the threshold. "Can I c-come in? P-please?" "...Twilight? Why are... What are you doing up this late? Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
"Please. Let me in?" Twilight asked, shaking. Seeing her shake, he knelt and scooped her into his forelegs, cradling her. "Of course you can come in." He said softly into the filly's little ear. "But why are you here?" He backed into the room and gently shut the door. He carried the shaking filly into the living room and set her down on the couch, sitting down next to her. She immediately leaned into his side. "I... I couldn't sleep. The storm scared me, and it woke me up. Please, can I stay here tonight? Please?"  
"Ah. Yes, of course you can stay with me tonight. Let me get you a pillow and a blanket, and I'll fix you up on the couch here." He said, standing. "No!" Twilight yelped, jumping off the couch and clinging to his leg. "Can I sleep with you? I don't wanna be alone... I'm scared..." Sighing, he knelt yet again, giving her a comforting hug and a small smile. "If you wish, little Twilight." Twilight squee'd. He turned and made for the bedroom, filly-Twi in tow. The trip took about fifteen seconds. Once in the bedroom, he bent, picked filly-Twi up, set her on the bed, took off his bathrobe and slid under the covers, Twilight settling down under his head, next to his chest. Already nearly asleep, he wrapped a warm foreleg around the filly and pulled her tight. She, in turn, wrapped her hooves around the stallion's foreleg. Her shaking quickly subsided, and soon she too was sound asleep.

Back in real-time...

"Wow."

I wonder if Vinyl Scratch would make a rap battle?" 


End file.
